This invention relates to a table glide and more particularly to a tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide which is permanently attached to the table.
A table glide is a convenient device installed on a table leg. This glide is design to provide contact with the floor for the table, and specifically contact for the table leg with the floor. The glide may be used to adjust the height of the table or the stability of the table or the level of the table in order to compensate for a floor, which is not quite level.
The glide may also compensate for a table, the leg or legs, of which, are not manufactured completely and accurately to have the same length.
The glide may also provide an easing of friction between the floor and the table. This reduction of friction permits the table to be moved more easily. Such easing of friction may also minimize damage to both the table and the floor, on which the table rests.
The glide generally has a threaded nature, which permits the glide to be adjusted up and down as desired within certain parameters in order to permit the table to be properly positioned and made level. Like many ordinary items, such glides, while quite useful under normal conditions, can create great problems in a confined situation, such as a prison. It is very possible to remove one or more these glides from the table. Upon removal, the threaded stem or portion of the glide may be sharpened, in order for the glide to be used as a weapon.
Even more common is vandalism. If a glide is removed, the table becomes unbalanced. With such unbalance, the table cannot be used as effectively. At best, the glide must be replaced to regain balance. At worst, the table itself may have to be replaced. If vandalism can be reduced, great advantages are obtained
It is very desirable to prevent this problem and to minimize any opportunity to use the glide as a weapon. Yet, it is very desirable to retain the advantages provide by the glide. Thus, a device, which can lock the glide to a table leg, while retaining the action of the glide, provides tremendous advantages.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide suitable for permanent attachment to a leg of a table.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide, wherein the table glide provides a height adjustment for the leg of the table.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide, which is permanently attached to the table leg. Still another objective of this invention is to provide a tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide, which is adjustable.
Additionally, an objective of this invention is to provide a tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide, which may not be removed from the table.
Also, an objective of this invention is to provide a tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide, which can minimize the difficulty in obtaining a precise positioning required for tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide, which is easily installed.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide, which reduces vandalism.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a tamper-resistant, adjustable table glide, which fits into the leg of a table in a permanent manner, while still permitting a height adjustment of the table, and hence permitting the table top to be levelled.